1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat that is adjustable from at least a first configuration to a second configuration.
2. Related Art
A popular feature in vehicles having cargo space such as sport utility vehicles, station wagons and the like is fold down rear seats. Folding these seats down increases the cargo space. For that purpose, it is advantageous that the seat backs of the fold down rear seats be as thin as possible in a stowed position.
Typically, these so-called “fold down” seats have a single configuration that is deemed acceptable for the broadest range of users. However, it would be desirable to have a seat which is configurable by the user for different purposes. For example, car pool members may desire to have a first configuration, whereas parents may desire to have a second configuration for use by their children.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat that has multiple configurations. Further there is a continuing need in the art to make fold down seats more convenient and user friendly.